Dreams are Reality
by Night Hawk 2005
Summary: I'm sorry for not writing the next chapters in ages but I haven't found the time at all! School sucks... it takes up too much time.
1. A Camping Trip?!?

DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! (Is an explanation REALLY nessesary??) THEY ARE CHRIS CARTER'S CHARACTERS! PLEASE DO NOT SUE! (Not that they'll get much ;) )  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay... This is really freaky so: Watch out! Anyway... I was getting really REALLY ticked off that Chris Carter wasn't getting to Mulder and Scully's love life at the end of season 8... so I made up my own. :) (It's the best way to get something you want done.) I'm very sorry if I messed up with the rating and I didn't mean anything by it. There's nothing graphic so I think everyone's safe. I repeat: THERE IS NOTHING GRAPHIC! (It seems like it's going in that direction... but it doesn't.) Please please PLEASE review to tell me what you think, cause if you don't review I won't continue, and if you review and tell me it's a piece of crap, I won't bother typing more than I have to.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
6:00AM - MY APARTMENT...  
"Beep, beep, beep, beep..." screamed the alarm clock in my room.   
"Dammit" I say as I roll over to turn the clock off. I get out of bed and see a pile of clothes on the floor. 'These don't go here, and they aren't mine either' I think to myself. All of a sudden Mulder walks into the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist.   
"Hey you're up!" he says in an enthusiastic way.   
"And you're undressed in my room." I reply in a questioned tone.  
"Of course I am Scully, I have to have a shower before I go to work, and your shower's so much warmer than mine, how much does it cost to live in this place?" He asked.  
"Beep, beep, beep, beep..." screamed my alarm clock again.  
I roll over to turn it off. 'Oh no, deja-vu.' I think to myself as I remember the scene I had not five minutes ago seen. I get out of bed expecting to find a pile of clothes that aren't mine and a half-naked Mulder walk in the room. I don't.  
"Thank God" I mumble to myself as I go to my bathroom to take my daily shower. As I was in the shower I wondered why I had seen Mulder in the first place, he wouldn't really have been in my apartment, would he? I got out of my shower and got dressed then looked at the clock. '8:00' I thought to myself. 'I'll work on this case a bit before I leave, and have something to eat.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
1:00PM - MULDER'S OFFICE  
I walk in the room to find Mulder at his desk reading thought his latest X-File case. 'He's always at work early, but whenever we're going somewhere, he's always late!' I think. 'How annoying is that!?!'  
"Hey Mulder." I say to make sure he knows I'm here.  
"Hi Scully." He says in a way that means he acknowledges I'm here, but didn't really hear what I said.  
"Where are we going this week?" I ask in a sarcastic voice.  
"Ring, ring." the phone rang. I pick it up.  
"Scully, yes sir, yes sir, I'll tell him, goodbye." I hung up the phone and turned to face Mulder.  
"Skinner?" Mulder asked.  
"Yeah, he wants us to get some fresh air... without aliens." I reply with a sigh. He gives me a questioned look. "He's sending us on a camping trip to Canada."  
"Goody, goody gosh, a camping trip! Maybe we can go fishing too!" he said quite sarcastically. I roll my eyes.  
"Mulder..." I whine.  
"Fine I won't complain to Skinner or screw up the trip." He said.  
"Good, we better get home to pack." I said as I observed the time. '2, I guess we don't have to leave quite yet'  
"Yeah you go ahead Scully, I'm gonna finish reading this case" he said "then I'll go home and pack."  
"Suit yourself." I reply as I start to walk to the door. I turned back to say goodbye, then realized he had gone back to reading. 'What a hunk.' I thought as I paused and watched at him in the corner of my eye. 'But he's too absorbed in his work.' I replied to my own comment then walked out the door and got in my car to drive home.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
END NOTE: Until next time :) Bye  
  
Night Hawk 


	2. A Weird Dream (Even for the X-Files)

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, yeah... these charactures aren't mine... yada, yada, yada... don't sue... cause you won't get much.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: There's nothing graphic. (It seems like it's going in that direction, especially in this chapter... but it doesn't.) Please review to tell me what you think cause if you don't I won't bother typing more than I have to.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
2:45PM - MY APARTMENT...  
I started to pack, but then felt really sleepy so I decided to have a nap and went to bed. I dreamt Mulder and I were camping, and that he told me he loved me and had since the first time he saw me. I then told him the same and we kissed... we kissed so passionately... We started to make love when...  
  
"BBBBBBRING!" my phone interrupted.  
"Hello?" I said still waking up and then I looked at the clock '5:45!' I screamed in my head. 'Oh my god, I've been asleep for 3 hours!'  
"Hi Scully, it's Mulder." I heard the person on the other end of the line say. "Did I wake you up?"  
"Yeah but it's okay Mulder, I needed to get up anyway. What's up?" I asked, still thinking of my dream.  
"I need to know how long the trip is." He answered.  
"Oh, oh yeah, umm, 2 weeks." I said "and we're leaving tomorrow at 8:00 AM sharp."  
"Okay thanks Scully." he said, I was thinking about the dreams and didn't hear him. "Scully? Earth to Scully! Are you there? SCULLY!?!" I herd him say in a panicked tone when I came back from my thoughts.  
"What? Oh sorry Mulder. What did you say?"   
He gave a huge sigh and said "I said thanks and I presume we're driving there?" 'We' I thought 'that sounds nice... what am I saying!?!'  
"Uh yeah we're driving and it's at Beaverlodge camping." I said.  
"Are you okay Scully? You sound a bit 'out of it'." He observed "Is something wrong?"  
"No I'm fine Mulder, I must just be tired"  
"Okay, then get some sleep. We have a lot of driving to do tomorrow. Goodnight Scully." He replied to my comment.  
"Okay, see you tomorrow Mulder." And we hung up. I finished packing, had dinner then went back to sleep.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
END NOTE: Okay... I'm really sorry this is a short chapter but the next part is really long and I don't want to have to break it up. The next part should be up sometime soon (thought how soon I don't know) I have to type it all up still so it may take a while. I'm sorry for you nightly-checking-for-fanfics people (I'm one of them too) but this chapter may take a while so try back at this story in maybe a week or two okay? Again... I'm really sorry it's going to take a while!  
  
Night Hawk 


	3. Packing

DISCLAIMER: Don't sue - won't get much.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: ('lalala' means me talking to myself) This is a continuation of the dream - sort of. 'No, no, no... that sucks. I'm starting over:' This is the dream started over and then completed. 'THERE! That works! OH I'm so proud of myself! I'm such a good little kitty cat. *Night Hawk scratches her head behind her ears and starts to purr.* Yes I am, yes I am. I'm such a good little kitty aren't I. Who's the best little kitty? Night Hawk! Yes I am, yes I am.....'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
9:00PM - MY APARTMENT...  
My thoughts started drifting... and I began to have the same dream of Mulder... then I saw the actions happening, but through someone elses eyes, as if I were a bug inside the tent... just watching the two of us from above. It was so real and yet only a dream. The picture then changed to us being back from the trip and being home for about 8 months and I was pregnant! I was sent home on maternity leave and as I watched the days go by Mulder visited me often, sometimes to help him with a case, and sometimes just to say 'Hi'. Mulder told me about the temporary partner he had while I was away. One day when Mulder came another Mulder dressed only in a hospital gown showed up and told me that he was the real Mulder and the 'child' I was carring was an alien. The first Mulder shape shiffted into an alien as I screamed then fainted.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
END NOTE: Okay... I'm really sorry this is a short chapter but the next part is really long and I don't want to have to break it up. The next part should be up sometime soon (though how soon I don't know) I have to type it all up still so it may take a while. I'm sorry for you nightly-checking-for-fanfics people (I'm one of them too) but this chapter may take a while so try back at this story in maybe a week or two okay? Again... I'm really sorry it's going to take a while!  
  
Night Hawk 


End file.
